Family, Through the Years
by Misha
Summary: A series of short stories dealing with the same nowalternate reality timeline. In chronological order. JD, SA, CT
1. 1998: Comfort

Comfort   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are all the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. So please, don't sue me.

Author's Notes- Okay, I mention the events of this story in "Never Meant to Be Mine" and decided to write a story about it. It's just a short Sam/Donna friendship piece focusing on Sam's would-be wedding day. It's short and kind of sweet. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Spoilers- "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen", "17 People", and "100,000 Aeroplanes".

Rating- PG

* * *

"Sam?"

He heard the knock on the door and the gentle female voice, but he ignored them both.

He continued to sit on his bed and cry.

It was the first time he had allowed himself to cry since it happened last March. Since Lisa and he decided not to get married. Since _she_ had decided that they weren't getting married.

He thought that he was doing okay. But, then today happened. It should have been his wedding day, but it wasn't. Instead he was sitting alone in a hotel somewhere in Oklahoma. That was all he could think about and, finally, the tears came.

Suddenly, he heard the door open.

"Sam?" He saw Donna stick her pale blonde head in.

"Go away." He muttered, not looking at her.

She ignored him and crossed the room, closing the door behind her. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He didn't know Donna very well, even though she'd been with them since September if you didn't count that three week period when she had gone back to her ex and Josh had been miserable.

He really just thought of her Josh's assistant, even though he was beginning to suspect that Josh thought of her as more than that. Still, Donna was not someone he wanted to have see him this way.

"I said go away." He said forcefully.

Donna ignored him, Josh had told him that she ignored a lot of things, and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She repeated gently.

He looked up and saw her big blue eyes full of concern.

"You can talk to me." She whispered, taking his hand in hers.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he realized that she was right and decided that he **wanted** to talk to her.

"I was supposed to get married today." He told her in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So am I." He told her. "I was so sure that she was the one. That this was right, but then it fell apart."

"Which proves that it wasn't right." She told him. "When it's right, it won't fall apart."

She looked him straight in the eye.

"Sam, when the right woman comes along, you'll know." She told him. "The right person won't make you sacrifice your beliefs or your life for them. Oh, there will be compromise involved, because with love there always is. But someone who truly loves you and who you truly love, won't make you give up what makes you happy just because it means that their life doesn't have to change. If that happens, then obviously it's not right."

He could tell that Donna was speaking from her own experience. That she was drawing on her relationship with the ex that Josh referred to as ÔDr. Free-ride.'

"I just... I just want marriage and family." He told her.

"And you'll have them, one day." She promised. "Sam, you're a great guy and sooner or later, the right woman will come along. All you have to do is wait."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." She told him.

She moved to stand up and he stopped her.

"Would you mind sitting here with me a little longer?" He asked. "I don't want to go face everybody, but I don't want to be alone either."

"Of course." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled slightly in return and suddenly realized why this woman meant so much to Josh, even if he wouldn't admit it. She was warm and kind, and her very presence made Sam feel a little bit better.

Whoever Donna eventually married, and Sam was already willing to place money the fact that it would be Josh, was very lucky indeed.

He only hoped that he could be as lucky someday.

* * *


	2. 2001: Banter

Banter   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- First of all, I loathe Amy. She's like my least favourite TWW character. So, I have no idea what possessed me to write a fic from her PoV that doesn't show her as the evil witch. In fact, it's kind of sympathetic. Sorry, I don't understand it either. However, there is some J/D thoughts in here, so I haven't totally gone over to the dark side. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, as always. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- Up to "Dead Irish Writers".

* * *

We don't banter. 

That's the thought going through my head right now. 

It's strange, here I am, lying next to Josh after having fantastic sex, and all I can think about is that we don't banter. 

Certainly not like he does with his assistant. 

Our relationship is nowhere near as playful or as comfortable as the one he has with Donna. 

And that bothers me. 

I'm his girlfriend, not her. Yet, she knows more about him than I ever will, and she shares a relationship with him that I envy. 

Josh and I clash too often, we fight and we make up. But we never share playful teasing, we don't banter. So I envy the relationship that Josh and Donna have. 

Oh, I know I should feel like I've got the better end of the deal, after all _I'm_ the one that sleeps with him, but... 

Sometimes, I can't help but feel that she's the one that comes out ahead. She's get a side of him that I rarely see. He's relaxed with her, they're playful, sometimes he's also really sweet to her, from what I've heard. 

Oh, don't get me wrong, Josh has had his sweet moments with me, but not to the same extent. 

Sometimes I get the feeling that while my place in his life might be fleeting, hers is permanent. That she's outlasted girlfriend's in the past and that she'll do it again. 

Her presence in his life is hard to ignore. 

I remember asking once, teasingly, if he and Donna had ever slept together. I mean, I was pretty sure that they hadn't. After all, Josh had seemed pretty surprised to learn that their were rumours about the two of them. 

Still, the answer unnerved me. 

Josh shrugged and said that it depended on what I meant by sleeping together. If I meant sex, then no, but if I meant sharing the same bed, then yeah. 

I remember I raised an eyebrow at that and he explained to me that during the shooting Donna practically lived with him to take care of him and that sometimes, she would end up sleeping next to him, which was good, since they both suffered from nightmares at first. 

I knew that Donna had taken care of him after the shooting, but I hadn't known the full extent of that care. That she had done everything in her power to make sure he got well, that she had devoted herself to him. 

I honestly don't know if there's something going on between Josh and his assistant in a romantic way. 

Well, obviously there isn't at the moment, because Josh Lyman may have a lot of faults, but I don't think he's the unfaithful type. No, he'd just dump me and then screw his assistant. 

But, even so, that doesn't mean that there's not an emotional tie. In fact, I know there is. 

But what type of bond is it? Is it a bond between friends, a sibling like bond, or is it romantic? I don't know. 

I don't know if I want to know. 

I like Josh. I like him a lot. I might even love him. 

And do I really want to think about the fact that he might have a seriously romantic bond with another woman? 

Especially given the fact that I know that if the bond he and Donna share is a romantic one, then there's nothing I can do about it. 

I can't surpass Donna in his life. 

Josh cares about me, I know that. But, honestly, I don't think I'm a staple in his life. I think his world could keep turning without me. 

But not without Donna. 

I heard about how she left for a few weeks at the beginning of the campaign and Josh was a mess until she came back. And that was at the beginning. 

Now, it's even worse. 

I can't believe I'm thinking about this. 

I'm laying here, next to Josh, thinking about how he's bonded to another woman. It's certainly a depressing train of thought. 

But I can't help myself. 

I can't help, but compare my relationship to Josh with Donna's and notice how mine comes up lacking. 

Maybe it's because we don't banter. 

The End 


	3. 2001: Second Best

Second Best   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is just a short story chronically the end of Josh and Amy (I wish). To my own surprise, I wrote Amy in a fairly sympathetic light. But that's okay, as long as we get rid of her. This follows "Banter" and fits into what is quickly becoming a series, but was just meant to be a bunch of standalones. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!

Archive- Wherever, just tell me.

Rating- PG

Spoilers- "Dead Irish Writers" and back.

* * *

"I don't want to be second best." 

Josh looked at Amy in surprise. They were having dinner at his apartment, and things were going well, when she made that sudden comment. "What?"

"I don't want to be second best." She repeated. "Josh, can you honestly say that I'm your first choice."

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Josh asked.

"That's not an answer and we both know it." Amy told him. "You don't love me. I don't know if I love you, but even if I do, it's not enough. I want to be in love with someone who will love me as much as I love them. That will never be you."

Josh just stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

"Amy, I care about you." He protested.

"I know." Amy answered. "But that's the problem. The problem is that I don't want to be the person you're with because you're in love with your assistant and know that it would be a big mess. No thank you."

"I'm not in love with Donna!" Josh protested, but even he knew that it was a lie.

Amy snorted. "Yeah, right."

"So, what if I do have feelings for her, it'll never work out." Josh protested.

"You might be surprised." Amy told him. "But, even so, because of that neither will we. I deserve better than a man who's in love with someone else."

Josh knew that she was right and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I really did want it to work out between us."

"So did I." Amy told him. "I honestly thought that you might be the one. But I should have known better."

"Amy..."

She shook her head. "Don't. It's okay. I knew going in to this, that you and Donna had a connection. I just thought maybe the rumours were exaggerated."

"You know, I still haven't heard those rumours that you keep talking about." Josh protested.

Amy smiled. "You will."

She stood up. "I'm gonna go. And I'm not coming back."

"Alright." Josh said, realizing that it was probably for the best.

Amy smiled sadly and got up and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry." Josh told her as she opened it and reached for her coat.

"So am I, J." Amy told him with a smile. "But I honestly do wish you all the luck with Donna. Don't worry, it'll happen eventually."

With that, she walked out the door and out of his life.

* * *


	4. 2002: A New Direction

A New Direction  
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is another installation of what I finally admit has become a series. I have turned all my inter-woven independent stories into a series that I have called "Family, Through the Years." This one is set fairly early in the series, right after where the show is now. This one is about Donna becoming the President's secretary and is pretty short. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Spoilers- Season Three and back.

Rating- G

* * *

"Josh, Donna, I'm sure you're both wondering why I asked you here." The President began.

"Well, now that you ask, I was getting curious." Josh quipped with a grin.

Donna just sat there politely.

The President looked at them both, taking in the way they sat next to one another, not quite touching, but obviously very aware of one another's presence.

"I'm not quite sure how to go about this, so I'll lay it straight out on the table." The President after a moment, seeing the looks of alarm that crossed each of their faces.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing bad." He assured them, then smiled. "Well, Josh might not agree. You see, Donna, I'd like you to take over Mrs. Landigham's old job."

"What about Linda?" Donna asked, referring to the third replacement secretary in the last few months.

The President made a face. "She quit. Said that she couldn't handle me yelling at her."

"She should work for Josh." Donna said with a snort. "Then she'll know what yelling really is."

"I resent that." Josh said, frowning.

"Don't you mean resemble?" Donna quipped smartly.

Josh just glared at her.

The President laughed. "Donna, that's exactly why we're offering the job to you. You have all that experience keeping Josh in line, so I know that you're resilient and you're also one Hell of an assistant. What do you say?"

Donna looked from Josh to the President. "Mr. President, thank you for the offer, but..."

"Wait." Josh said. "I think you should take it."

"What?" Donna asked in surprise and a little hurt.

The President smiled. "Why don't you two go talk about it and give me an answer tonight?"

"Alright." Donna agreed. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

"What was that?" Donna asked Josh as soon as they were back in his office.

"Donna, I meant it. I think you should take the job." Josh told her.

"Why?" Donna asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "Do you want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Of course not." Josh assured her. "In fact, I don't know what I'll do without you, but it's a great opportunity and I'm not going to let you give it up for me."

"Josh, I'm happy as your assistant." Donna protested, yet at the same time, a tiny bit of her was yearning for the new opportunities that this might provide.

Maybe if she didn't work for Josh anymore, it would be right time for something to happen between them romantically. After all, he was no longer dating Amy.

"I know and you're the best assistant I could imagine." Josh told her. "But we both knew that it couldn't last forever."

"Why not?" Donna questioned.

"Because you were destined for much bigger things than spending the rest of your life working for me." Josh told her frankly. "And being the President's secretary might help you get there."

"I'll miss you." Donna said softly.

Josh laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You'll still see me and for the first little while, I'll still run to you for help."

"You better." Donna said with a laugh, then she sighed. "Alright, I'll tell the President, I accept."

Josh smiled. "Good. I'll be lost without you, but I honestly think this is the best thing for you."

Donna bit her lip and looked at Josh. "I hope so."

She also hoped that her dreams might finally be able to come true. So maybe, just maybe, this really would be the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *


	5. 2002: Finally

Finally   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is just a short, fluffy Josh/Donna piece that fits into my timeline of stories. They're standalones that intersect. You don't have to read them all, but if you do, they fit together. Make sense? Anyway, this just focuses on Josh and Donna finally getting together. It's short and kind of silly. That's all, enjoy!

Spoilers- Season Three and back.

Rating- PG

* * *

"And we are ready to call California and the election in favour of President Josiah Bartlett!" The announcer on the TV said. 

There was a cry over the room, as people started celebrating. Everyone started hugging one another.

Josh grabbed Donna who was standing next to him and impulsively kissed her.

It was meant to be a quick, celebratory kiss, but quickly turned into something more. Donna's arms wrapped around his neck, while his wound themselves around her waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened.

After a minute or two, a loud coughing noise finally drew them back to reality. Josh stepped away from her when he realized where he was and he looked sheepishly at his amused co-workers.

"Geez, Josh, we've known for years that this had to happen, but couldn't you have picked a more private spot?" Sam asked teasingly.

Josh blushed as did Donna.

Just then the phone rang.

"That will be Ritchie." The President said, picking it up. A few minutes later, after Ritchie had conceded, the President headed to the Press room to give his victory speech, giving the orders that once he was done, the Senior staff, Charlie, and Donna were to come up to the Residence for a brief celebration.

Josh and Donna headed back to his office first, to pick up some stuff. Once they were alone, Donna looked at him.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"We kissed." Josh told her.

"So where does this put us?" Donna asked quietly.

"I don't know." Josh told her. "But, I think I know where I want it to be."

Donna smiled. "I've had feelings for you for almost five years."

"Ditto." Josh said. "Though, I was in the dark about them for almost four."

"What made you aware?" Donna asked softly.

"The Cliff thing." Josh told her. "But, I wasn't even really ready to accept it then, so I threw myself into a relationship and **that** was a disaster."

Donna snorted. "Tell me about it."

Josh just laughed. "So, when did you realize it?"

"The night you were shot." Donna said softly. "I almost lost you. But I was afraid I'd lose even your friendship if I told you, so I kept quiet."

"Neither of us ever would have said anything if something like tonight hadn't happened, would we?" Josh asked.

"Probably not." Donna told him. "But, that doesn't answer the question. Where are we?"

"Well, I'd like to say that we're dating. Starting tonight. Donna, will you go out with me."

"Yes." Donna said with a smile. "But what about the Press?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Josh assured her. "You're no longer my assistant."

Donna smiled. After getting rid of a fifth replacement for Mrs. Landigham, the President and Leo had turned to Donna and asked her to take the job. She had agreed, and, after she had found a new assistant for Josh, had started her new job.

"But I worked for you for four and a half years." Donna pointed out.

"And haven't worked for me for two months." Josh told her. "And if we start slow, then I don't see how they can have a problem with that."

"Then why don't we go tell everyone?" Donna asked with a smile.

"In a minute. There's something I want to do first." Josh said, pulling her close and kissing her again.

* * *

"So have you two finally sorted out your issues and admitted what we've known for years?" Zoey asked as Josh and Donna entered the room where everyone was celebrating. 

"You could say that." Josh answered. "We're dating."

C.J rolled her eyes. "It's about time. You know, I would have made a bunch of money if you two were just a month quicker."

"You guys bet on this?" Josh asked with mock-outrage.

"Hell, yeah." Charlie answered. "There's been a pool going on for ages."

"I'm disappointed in you Josh." The President told him. "I never imagined that it would take you two so long."

"Who won?" Donna asked curiously.

"Me." Toby answered. "I knew Josh was an idiot. So I figured it would take him a while to clue in."

"Hey!" Josh protested. "I'm not that clueless."

"You really are." Sam told him.

"I'm just glad that you two finally figured it out." Leo told them. "I think we'd all just about given up hope. Congratulations, but Donna, are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"I have a pretty good idea." She said with a smile.

Josh smiled in return and Donna's heart skipped. It might have taken them five years to get this point.

But they had done it. At last, she and Josh were together.

* * *


	6. 2004: A Chapter Closes

A Chapter Closes   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.  
Author's Notes- Okay, this was inspired by me watching by tape of "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" and wondering about Lisa. So this is my attempt at the Lisa thing. It doesn't really go into the details of why the relationship ended, though I didn't portray her as the shallow-type who dumped up when he gave up his lucrative job at Gage-Whitney. Instead, I take a different approach to Lisa, but as I said, I really don't get into that. This is basically just an angsty piece of reflection. Still, I hope you enjoy it.  
Couples- Sam/Lisa, Sam/Ainsley  
Spoilers- Minor for "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" and "In This White House".  
Rating- PG

* * *

She read the announcement in the paper, tears falling down her face. It was truly the end.

She looked down at the smiling face of the man she had loved not so long ago. He was as handsome as ever, just as she remembered him... And the woman at his side was lovely. She was beautiful with a big smile and she looked up at him like she adored him.

"Ainsley Hayes." She mused out loud.

She had heard of the other woman. She was a Republican who had been recruited to work at the Bartlett White House He was marrying a Republican. Sam Seaborn, the die-hard Democrat, was marrying a Republican. Her Sam.

No, she corrected herself, not her Sam. Ainsley's Sam. Ainsley who wasn't afraid of the differences and who loved him enough to take a chance, when she couldn't.

It wasn't that she hadn't loved him, she had, but... Not enough. She hadn't loved him enough to leave New York, her job, her life. She hadn't loved him enough to make sacrifices. But she had loved him too much to let him. This was what Sam was meant to do, she knew that, that's why she wouldn't let him give it up for her. He was destined for greatness and he was doing it right now. He was in his element working for Bartlett and she couldn't have held him back from that. So she had let him go.

And she had she had moved on. But now... Now she wasn't so sure. It was hard to learn that he had moved on, that he had found love with someone else. Yet, at the same time, she was happy for him, happy that he was happy.

On impulse, she wiped the tears and picked up her phone and dialled his cell-phone number, hoping that it hadn't been changed.

"Hello?"

It hadn't, she noted as the sound of his familiar voice flooded her ears.

"Hello Sam." She said softly.

"Lisa?" The sound was incredulous. Sam was obviously in shock.

"Yeah, I called to say congratulations."

"Thanks." He said hesitantly. "Lisa..."

"Don't." She told him. "It's ancient history. You've moved on, I've moved on, let's leave the past where it belongs, okay?"

"Alright." He agreed. "It's good to hear from you."

"It's good to hear from you two and I really am glad that your happy, you are, aren't you?"

"I am." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "She's great."

"Good, I'm glad." She told him. "That's what I wanted for you Sam, to find happiness, I just knew it wasn't going to be with me."

"I guess not." Sam agreed, then there was a pause and noise on the other end. "Lisa, I've got to go."

"Okay." She said softly.

"Bye, Lisa." Sam said. "Maybe you could go back later and we could talk?"

"No." She told him. "There's no need. Good luck and be happy. Goodbye Sam."

She hung up the phone then, the tears running down her face again. She knew that the last goodbye. Samuel Norman Seaborn was out of her life good.

"Goodbye Sam." She said again. "I really did love you."

* * *


	7. 2004: Final Goodbyes

Final Goodbyes   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is a sequel to "A Chapter Closes", a sequel I never intended to write. But, I began wondering what Sam's reaction to Lisa calling was, and thus this was born. Like the first this is basically just an angsty piece of reflection. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

Couples- Sam/Lisa, Sam/Ainsley

Spoilers- Minor for "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" and "Bartlett's Third State of the Union".

Rating- PG

* * *

Proposing to Ainsley had been the hardest thing Sam had ever done in his life. After all, he had been down this road once before and look how it had turned out, did he really want to risk getting hurt again?

Yet... There was a part of him that knew that this time it would be different. The situation was different and so were the women involved. Besides, he finally realised how right Lisa had been all those years before. They simply weren't meant to be. They were too different, they wanted different things out of life. Even if they did love each other, they'd never make each other happy. Not really.

He also realised that if he had married Lisa, not only would they both be one happy now, he wouldn't be with Ainsley.

Ainsley. Even the thought of her made him smile. He didn't know when it happened or how, but he did know that some where along the line he had fallen head over heels in love with the 'blonde Republican sex kitten'.

And he honestly believed that this time it was the right thing. Ainsley and he might disagree over politics, but the both wanted the same things in life. Lisa and he hadn't. That's why they had broken up, because their lives were taking them on two separate paths.

Though even now that he had accepted that it could never have worked out, it was still hard to let go. Lisa had been a big part of his life and he knew that a part of him would always love her.

Just then he was distracted out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam." A voice from his past said softly.

Sam just about dropped the phone. Of all the people in the world, she was the last he expected to hear on the other end.

"Lisa?" He asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it.

After all these years, she had called him. Why?

"Yeah, I called to say congratulations." She told him.

He didn't have to ask what for. She had seen the announcement.

"Thanks." He said hesitantly, unsure what else to say. After a minute he decided to say what he had been thinking before the phone had rung. "Lisa..."

"Don't." She interrupted. "It's ancient history. You've moved on, I've moved on, let's leave the past where it belongs, okay?"

He realised that she was right. The past was the past, why dig it up now?

"Alright." He agreed. "It's good to hear from you."

"It's good to hear from you two and I really am glad that your happy, you are, aren't you?"

"I am." He said, smiling as he thought of the woman who made him so happy. "She's great."

"Good, I'm glad." She told him and he knew that she was sincere. "That's what I wanted for you Sam, to find happiness, I just knew it wasn't going to be with me."

"I guess not." He agreed, then he was aware of Josh standing at his door, and knew that he had to do.

"Lisa, I've got to go." He told her.

He saw Josh's eyebrow raise at the name and mouthed 'in a minute' to his best friend.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Bye, Lisa." He told her. "Maybe you could call back later and we could talk?"

"No." She told him. "There's no need. Good luck and be happy. Goodbye Sam."

With that she hung up and he realised why she had called. To say goodbye one last time, to truly let go.

He was glad that she had called, because he now knew that he had needed it to. He had needed to hear her voice one last time before he could truly move on with his life.

He was happy with the life he now. He had a job where he had the chance to try and make a difference, he had great friends, and he had a woman he loved more than life itself. And now that he had said goodbye to his past, he could embrace that without shadows of doubt hanging over him. He had been given the chance to let go for good and he had taken it.

"Lisa?" Josh asked as soon as Sam put his phone away. "What in the world did _she_ want?"

Sam hid a smile. Lisa and Josh had never gotten along, they were just too different, so he wasn't surprise to hear the distaste in Josh's voice.

"She saw the announcement." Sam told him. "And she called to say goodbye."

"What?" Josh asked. "Goodbye? But you broke up years ago."

"I know. This was different. It was a final goodbye. It signified the end of one chapter in my life and the beginning of something new. I needed it and so did she, I guess."

* * *


	8. 2004: Mistakes Made

Mistakes Made   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, I never particularly liked Mallory, but this just kind of got into my head and wouldn't leave. It's Mallory angst with a Sam/Ainsley twist. I don't know why I was inspired to write this, but I was. It's not the best piece I ever wrote, but I hope you like it just the same. That's all, enjoy!

Spoilers- "Galileo" and back, I guess.

Rating- PG

* * *

Sam Seaborn is a great guy, one in a million. I know that. It's not like I'm realizing that for the first time. I've always known that, that's why he was so tempting.

But what I am realizing now is that he's not my father, that things wouldn't necessarily be the same between as they were for my parents, and that he could make me happy. I also realize that I'm too late, because as of today, he's a married man.

I keep thinking that it might have been me. That I had a chance and I blew it.

Now it's too late. He moved on.

I remember the moment that I found out. I went to the White House to see my father and I decided to stop by his office, just to talk to him, even though I kept telling myself I wasn't interested.

I remember standing outside his office door, about to enter, when I heard voice coming inside. Thinking that he was in a meeting, I decided to wait for a moment.

I remember almost every word I heard.

"Sam." I heard a woman's voice speak, it was soft and laden with amusement. "Sam, we're supposed to be working."

"Can I help it if you smell good?" Sam asked a minute later.

The question was followed by a feminine giggle and then silence.

I stood there in shock, realizing what I had just heard. It hadn't processed fully when the next words were spoken.

"If you're not going to concentrate, we might as well just go home." It was the woman again.

"I'm all for that." Sam's voice was low and suggestive and the woman giggled again.

That was enough to make me turn away quickly and leave the Communications Bullpen.

Sam was involved with somebody. For some reason that possibility had never occurred to me. I know it's vain and unrealistic, but I guess I kind of thought that he'd sit around and wait for me to decide to give him a chance. But he didn't. He realized that it wasn't going to work out and he chose to move on, to find someone with whom it would.

It was a few weeks after that evening, that I saw the engagement notice in the paper. That Sam Seaborn was to marry White House Assistant Council, Ainsley Hayes.

My first thought was _her?_

I couldn't believe that of all the women in the world, Sam had chosen her. Don't get me wrong, she might be a nice person, but God... Some of the things that she wrote. I mean, I read those Op-ed pieces she wrote about my father. They were horrible.

I couldn't believe it when she got hired by the White House. I especially couldn't believe it when I tried talking to my father about it a few weeks later, and he said that I was being too harsh, and that she really was very nice. I didn't understand how he could forgive her, but he just said that it was politics, that she was doing her job at the time. Still, I didn't think she belonged at the White House and the thought of her and Sam together horrified me.

But, it wasn't my decision. Sam was an adult, he was certainly old enough to make his own choices Besides, even if it was a wrong one, it wasn't any of my business. I'd had my chance to have a place in Sam's life and I threw it away.

For a long time, I thought I had done the right thing. It's only now that I realize how horrible a mistake I made. But it's too late.

Sam has moved on and I'm left sitting here, berating myself for the mistake I made and wondering what might have been.

* * *


	9. 2006: A Ghost From the Past

A Ghost From the Past   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is my story featuring Dr. Freeride. I've been debating it for a while and finally decided to write a story where Josh meets Dr. Freeride. This is set in the future, some time after reelection. Josh and Donna are married and have been for two and a half years. Okay? This is just short and meant to be cute. Oh, and as for Donna's relationship with her sisters... I'm an only child, but my mother has sisters as do a lot of my friends and that's what I bared the relationships in this story around, okay? Well, that's all, enjoy!

Rating- PG

Spoilers- Nothing, really.

* * *

"Are you sure we have to be here?" Josh asked as he and Donna looked around the airport. "Couldn't we have stayed home? You are six months pregnant, after all and we also have a one year-old. Doesn't your family realize that travelling isn't exactly easy?" 

"I'm sure they do." Donna said with a sigh, looking around the airport. "However, my parents were eager to see Noah, since they haven't seen him in six months. Besides, it **is** my sister's wedding."

"Yeah, her fourth." Josh muttered. "You've already been to three, and I've been to one, why do we have to go to another one? I would think by now that you'd be getting bored."

Donna laughed and then her eyes lit up. "I see my parents now!"

Josh sighed and, holding Noah in his arms, followed his wife over to where her parents stood waiting for them.

Estella Moss wrapped her daughter in a warm hug as soon as she saw her, kissed Josh's cheek, and then plucked her grandson out of his arms.

"Oh, how he's grown!" She gushed. "And you, Donna, you're glowing. I trust Josh is taking good care of you?"

"Always." Josh answered, wrapping an arm around his wife's pregnant belly before smiling at his father-in-law. "How are you, Don?"

"Good." The other man answered with a smile. "Glad to see that my daughter's so well cared for."

Josh smiled, he liked his in-laws.

He was certainly luckier that Sam in that regard, he acknowledged silently, remembering how strong the mutual loathing was between Sam and Ainsley's parents.

Don and Estella Moss on the other hand were quite warm and receptive to him, especially when they saw how much Josh adored their daughter.

Josh still found it strange that Donna had gotten her name because it was a combination of her parent's names.

Oh, well, he could think of weirder things.

* * *

"Donna!" As soon as they entered the house, Josh heard the excited scream of the youngest Moss girl. 

There were five children in all, four girls and a boy, of which Donna was the second youngest. The youngest raced out to greet them.

Julia Moss through her arms around her sister.

"Wow, you look great!" She exclaimed.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm huge."

"You're pregnant and your sister's right, you do look great." Josh told her lovingly, then he smiled at Julia. "Speaking of looking great, you don't look too bad yourself, Jules."

"Flatterer." Julia said with a smile, hugging him as well.

Then she looked at Noah who was being held by his grandmother. She took him in her arms.

"And you, Little Man, have grown so much since I last saw you. You're so beautiful. Yes, you are." She bounced the baby on her hip and then smiled at her sister.

"I wasn't sure that you guys were going to make it." She commented as the three of them, plus Noah, walked into the living room.

Josh didn't say anything, just looked pointedly at his wife.

She chose to ignore him. "Mom pretty much made me."

"Oh, still I thought you would have chosen to avoid it anyway, what with the history you and Mark share." Julia babbled on.

Donna went white. "Mark?"

"Yeah, he's the groom, duh?" Julia said and then she blanched. "You didn't know? I though that Sarah would have told you."

"Why?" Donna said angrily. "That would just ruin the fun of her getting to see my reaction."

"Whose Mark?" Josh asked and then he looked at Donna and knew. "Dr. Freeride."

Julia broke out laughing. "Dr. Freeride, that certainly fits. I think that Sarah's a nut to marry him, he's still as much of a jerk as he was when you dated him."

Josh saw his wife's face and understood the reason why she was so upset. It wasn't that she still had feelings for Dr. Freeride, in fact he was confident that she didn't; no, it was more the fact that her sister was marrying the man who had treated her so badly and hadn't seen fit to tell her before this.

"The wedding happened rather quickly." Josh commented. "I mean, we only found out two weeks ago."

Julia smirked. "That's because Sarah's pregnant."

Donna and Josh exchanged looks.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked.

"Positive." Julia answered. "Besides, haven't you noted the similarities that this holds to wedding number one?"

Donna laughed. "When you put it that way..."

The sisters shared a laugh when another voice entered the fray.

"What's so amusing?" Kirsten Moss-Nichols, the eldest Moss sister asked as she entered the room, her husband and five year old twins in tow.

"We were just talking about how quick this wedding is happening and the reasoning behind it." Julia informed her.

Kirsten laughed. "Ah. Amazing isn't it, how history repeats itself? Of course, Sarah's always been good at repetition."

The three sisters burst out laughing again and Josh shared a glance with Kirsten's husband Ryan. He had a feeling that it was going to be a _long_ weekend. But, hey, maybe there would be a crisis and he'd get to go home early. He doubted it though, no way was he that lucky.

However, on the plus side, he'd finally get to meet Dr. Freeride.

* * *

After a while, everyone got ready to go out to dinner. Sarah's wedding would be a simple affair, a civil ceremony and then a small reception, so there was no rehearsal dinner. However, the family had decided that since they were rarely all in the same place at once, they'd all go out to dinner. Donna's aunt had offered to watch the children, there were seven in all, so that they'd have a child-free evening. Which Josh could only consider a novelty. 

Since both Sarah and Donna's brother Kyle lived in Madison, they and their respective partners would meet the rest of the bunch at the restaurant. In fact, they got there first.

Sarah's looks never ceased to amaze Josh. While Kirsten, Donna, and Julia all took after Estella and were tall, thin and fair with alabaster skin, Sarah looked nothing like her sisters. Instead she took after her father, as did Kyle, and was still fairly tall, but wasn't nearly as thin and had a darker complexion along with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Congratulations, Sarah." Donna told her sister.

Sarah smiled, a very smug smile. "Thank you. I just realized, I forgot to mention who the groom is, didn't I?"

"You did, but don't worry, Julia filled me in." Donna answered sweetly. "I hope you and Mark will be very happy together."

Josh saw a flash of anger appear in Sarah's eyes and could tell that she was disappointed that she hadn't been the one to inform Donna of her little surprise.

"You don't mind?" Sarah asked, pretending to be all innocent. "I mean, I know the two of you have a history."

Josh gritted his teeth.

He often wondered how Sarah could be related to the other Moss children, she was such a manipulative bitch, completely unlike Donna.

"That's all it is." Donna answered. "History. I've moved on with my life and I'm glad that Mark has too."

She reached over and took Josh's hand.

Kirsten smirked and joined in the conversation. "Where is your fiance?"

"He had a late shift at the hospital." Sarah explained. "He'll be here soon."

"Does Dr. Angela Redding still work at the hospital?" Kirsten asked innocently. "I know that she and Mark used to be good... friends."

Josh coughed to hide a laugh at the murderous expression on Sarah's face. Donna had told him that the reason that she had finally decided to leave Mark was that she had found him in bed with another intern, one Angela Redding.

"No." Sarah said shortly. "She moved away long ago."

"Why don't we order without him?" Don suggested, obviously trying to keep the peace between his daughters. "Mark can order when he joins us."

"Sounds great." Donna told him. "I'm starving."

"Ah, yes, you're eating for two now, aren't you?" Sarah asked, arching an eyebrow. "Pretty soon after Noah. But I guess Josh just wants to keep you bare foot and pregnant at home, huh Josh?"

He snorted in response to that.

"Not even if I wanted to." He answered honestly. "The President would have my head if I tried to take Donna away; As it is he already complains that me getting her pregnant is keeping her from the office too much, good naturedly, of course."

Sarah's face clouded over and Kyle tactfully stepped in. "Donna, you must tell us more about your job, it must be exciting working so close to the Oval Office."

"It is." Donna answered with a smile. "But I kind of miss my old job."

Josh smiled at her.

It had been hard to give up Donna as an assistant, but when he thought about the fact that enabled to have him as a partner, it was an easy sacrifice. Donna might be the best assistant he had ever had, but she was also the only wife he'd ever want, and that was certainly the more important role.

They were about halfway through dinner when a tall, blonde man that Josh realized had to be Dr. Freeride walked over to the table.

"Sorry, I'm late, babe." He said, kissing Sarah's cheek, before sitting down. "I got held up at the hospital."

He looked across the table and smiled when he came to Donna.

"Donna." He said with an arrogant smile. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Donna answered with a fake smile.

"You look good." Mark told her.

"Thanks." Donna answered, squeezing Josh's hand. "Mark, this is my husband Josh; Josh, this is Mark, Sarah's fiance."

"Nice to meet you." Josh said politely.

"You too." Mark said, with a fake smile. "What is it that you do?"

Josh hid a laugh and tried to figure out how to answer the question without seeming too arrogant. He was saved the trouble.

"Josh is the White House Chief of Staff." Kirsten answered for him. "Surely you've heard of him?"

Mark appeared to be thinking and then his eyes lit up. "You're the guy that got shot, aren't you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Josh squeezed Donna's hand as he saw the pain in her blue eyes. Rosslyn wasn't something that either of them ever wanted to remember.

"Yes." He said finally. "I was the guy that got shot."

Mark seemed to realize that he had something wrong. "Hey, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Sarah interrupted. "You were just trying to figure out where you knew him from, I'm sure no one blames you."

"Of course not." Donna answered hastily.

"What have you been up to these last few years, Mark?" She asked, changing the subject.

"This and that." Mark told him. "I'm a doctor now at Madison General, but I'm sure you knew that."

"I assumed as much." Donna answered.

She then turned away from him to start a conversation with Kirsten.

Josh smirked and also turned his attention away from Dr. Freeride to get involved with a heated debate over baseball with Kyle.

* * *

"So that's Dr. Freeride?" Josh asked later that night.

"Yes." Donna answered with a smile.

"Ok, I am **so** better than him." Josh informed her.

Donna smiled. "I know."

"Do you regret that things didn't work out with him?" Josh asked, even though he knew the answer.

Donna cupped his face with her hands. "Never. The second best thing I ever did was walk away from him."

"Oh, and what's the best?" Josh asked teasingly.

"Falling in love with you." Donna told him. "I love you, Joshua Lyman and I wanted to spend my life with you. Not with Mark, not with anyone else. With you."

"I'm glad, because that's how I want to spend my life as well." Josh told her, leaning over to kiss her.

Once the kiss ended, Donna smiled up at him. "I do feel kind of sorry for Sarah though, that she has to put up with that jerk."

Josh snorted. "I say it's good riddance; they deserve one another. I mean, I know that she's your sister, but..."

"She's a bitch?" Donna finished. "You're right, she is. I love her, because she's my sister. But, I don't think that I've ever really liked her. She's just tried to hurt me too many times for that."

Josh massaged her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Donna told him. "But there's nothing either of us can do. Besides, I'm actually kind of grateful that she pulled this."

"Huh?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She did us a favour." Donna explained with a bright smile. "I mean I was pretty sure before, but now I know for sure that I want nothing to do with Mark ever again. That I'm 100 over him."

"I'm glad." Josh answered, kissing her again. "I'm also glad that I got to meet him. God, Donna's, he even more of a pretty boy than Sam!"

Donna giggled. "You're right. But, he's not nearly as nice."

Josh just smiled and looked into her eyes.

He knew that he'd never, ever worry about Dr. Freeride and the hold that he had once had over Donna ever again. It was the past.

Now they had to concentrate on the future, their future.

* * *


	10. 2007: The End of An Era

The End of An Era   
By Misha

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is just a short, not that great piece set at the end of the Bartlett administration. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Anyway, it's short and fluffy and basically harmless. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Couples- Jed/Abby, Leo/Margaret, Charlie/Zoey, Josh/Donna, Sam/Ainsley, C.J/Toby.

Spoilers- Everything.

Rating- PG

* * *

"First of all, let me say that I wouldn't let Toby or Sam write something for me to say write now." President Josiah Bartlett began at the formal banquet he was having for his staff on their last night in the White House. "I wanted to speak from my heart, and I will. But, please forgive me, if it's not brilliant, there's a reason I never went into speech-writing."

There were a few laughs, before he continued.

"First of all, I want to say how lucky I am to have worked with this amazing group of people for the last nine years. I couldn't have done any of this without them, and I want to thank each of them separately." He paused and looked beside him at his wife. "I'll start, by mentioning my wife Abby, the light of my life. The woman who has stood by me and supported me for over thirty years, through two terms in the White House, even though she didn't always approve of my actions. I couldn't have done this without her and if I hadn't had her by my side, none of this would have been possible."

Abby smiled up at her husband and patted his hand affectionately. The two of them shared an intimate look, before he continued.

"Next, I'd like to thank my daughters, Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Zoey, my greatest achievements." He looked at each in turn and then he looked at the young man sitting beside Zoey. "And then there's Charlie Young, a man who was like a son to be even before he married my youngest daughter. I worked him hard over the years and he never complained. I'm lucky to have him as a son-in-law, even if I wasn't always willing to admit that my baby had grown up."

"Dad!" Zoey cried with a blush.

He ignored her and continued talking.

"Now, I'd like to mention the man who I wouldn't be here without. Leo McGarry, my best friend." The President paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "Nine years ago, Leo came to me with a napkin and an idea, which I have to admit I thought was a little crazy."

There was laughter at that and when it subsided, the President continued. "Leo had the hard task of trying to keep us all in line over the last nine years."

More laughter.

"Seriously, though, Leo kept the West Wing running smoothly even when he was having problems in his own life." The President paused, locking eyes with Leo for a minute, then he continued. "There's so much I want to say about Leo, but I don't know how to, so I'll just say this: I owe this man everything and I congratulate him on finding love and happiness again this late in life!"

Everyone turned to look at Leo and Margaret. After his divorce, the two eventually began dating and had married the year before.

"When I entered the White House, I had three daughters and a wonderful granddaughter." The President said after a moment. "Now I'm proud to say, I think of myself as having six daughters and four sons, as well as four grandchildren and one more on the way, with the option for more yet in the future, I hope."

The President paused to look at each of his 'children' in turn, before continuing.

"Leo's right hand man has caused me some interesting moments over the years." He said with a chuckle. "Secret plan to fight inflation anyone?"

There was more laughter, as Josh ducked his head for a moment.

"Seriously, though, when I first met Joshua Lyman I thought he was an arrogant jackass, I now know that's true, but I also know he's got a lot of heart." President Bartlett looked straight at Josh. "Despite how he comes off, Josh is a man who gives a 110 to everything does and I've been lucky to have him as a member of this team. And even luckier to be able to consider him a surrogate son."

"And I'm honoured to have you think of me that way, sir." Josh called out.

The President smiled. "I hope you won't mind, if I change the subject slightly for a moment. For as long I've known Josh, I've known Donna and from the beginning it was easy to see that they completed one another, even if they didn't see it."

There was more laughter, as both Josh and Donna blushed.

"Donna is the perfect compliment to Josh, she knows how to handle him and keep his head on straight. I can personally vouch that that's a good quality in a woman."

There was another burst of laughter as the President looked at his wife.

"I think most of us could have told you nine years ago that Josh and Donna belonged together." He continued. "But it took them a while to see it, still after a few wrong turns, they finally got it right. Now that they have, I hope that they and their two beautiful sons will continue to be happy, because it's what they both deserve."

"Thank you sir." Josh said softly, his arm wrapped around his beautiful wife.

The President smiled and then resumed speaking. "I find that I can't speak of Josh, without speaking of his partner in crime. Because I learnt long ago, that there best when they're together. Josh and Sam both kept me on my toes and certainly had their moments over the years, like when they set fire to the decorations."

There was another round of laughter, as Josh smirked and Sam blushed.

"If Josh is smart-assed, cocky, and, as much as I hate to admit it, brilliant, Sam Seaborn is awkward, over-zealous, and incredibly hard working. He's also one Hell of a writer."

"When he uses punctuation!" Toby called out.

The President laughed along with everyone else.

"Like Josh, Sam was also fortunate to find his other half during his years at the West Wing, and now, I'll turn my attention to her." The President said fondly. "I first decided to hire Ainsley Hayes, because she wiped the floor with Sam on television."

More laughter as Sam turned a bright red and Josh smirked again.

"Despite party differences, I knew I wanted her on my team." The President continued. "I never regretted it. Ainsley is a bright, beautiful, witty woman who after a rocky start became a true member of the team."

Ainsley beamed.

"When Sam finally got the courage to admit that he was in love this woman, I think we all cheered, especially when she gave into her better judgement and admitted that she loved him too."

Everyone laughed at that, as Sam made a face, and Ainsley patted his hand comfortingly.

"Seriously, though, they are truly each other's other half, although I don't think Sam has yet to win an argument."

Sam blushed again as there was more laughter.

"Okay, I'm just about done picking on Sam." The President said. "I'm glad that he and Ainsley have found happiness together and now have a beautiful son."

"Thank you Mr. President." Ainsley called out.

"Your welcome." The President said with a war, smile, then he looked around. "Let's see, who's next? Toby."

Toby groaned and C.J smacked him lightly.

"Let's see. Toby Ziegler reinvented the word difficult, he's grumpy, unpleasant to work with and I think you'd be hard pressed to find a smarter guy or one who cares more."

Toby smiled slightly at the compliment.

"That's not to say we haven't had our differences of opinion," the President continued, "but we've worked them. And I can honestly say that there would have been some lacking these nine years had Toby not been a part of our administration. He's a good man, who devoted himself heart and soul to this country and was lucky enough to find love while he was doing it."

The President paused while Toby squeezed his wife's hand.

"There must be something in the water." The President said with a laugh. "Because each of the members of my senior staff found true love while we were in office."

Everyone laughed once more.

"Now that we've talked about Toby, let's talk about his beautiful wife." The President continued. "C.J's one Hell of a gal. From putting up with us men, to running a tight ship with the press, she didn't have an easy job, but she handled it with grace and dignity."

"Thank you, Mr. President." C.J said.

Bartlett smiled at her, before continuing.

"I was lucky to have C.J on my team and I'm very glad that she and Toby found love and happiness together." He said with a smile. "And that they're now expecting a child."

Toby put his hand on his wife's extruding belly and they exchanged warm smiles.

"I just want to thank these incredible men and women one more time." The President said, holding up his glass. "I'm lucky to have worked with you all for the last nine years, here's to you!"

Everyone clinked their glasses. The President smiled one last time and sat down.

"Thank _you_Mr. President." Sam told him. "We're lucky to have worked with you."

"Here, here!" Josh seconded, then looked around. "It's been a Hell of a time, hasn't it?"

"It has." Leo agreed. "But all great things must come to an end."

"For a time." The President said, looking straight at Josh and Sam. "This isn't the end. The legacy will continue. I have faith."

His staff exchanged looks, trying to imagine what he meant.

Donna smiled and looked from her husband to his best friend, and then finally turned her gaze towards President Bartlett.

"I think your right, Mr. President." She said softly. "This isn't the end. We'll be back someday. But for now, it has been great."___

* * *

_


	11. 2008: Summer Rain

Summer Rain   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this one is kind of short and bittersweet. The title popped into my mind first, believe it or not, and the rest of the story fit itself around it. This is unusual for me, because usually my West Wing fanfics focuses on Sam, Donna, or Josh, and this one contains none of them. Instead, this one focuses on Andi, and is kind of angsty Toby/Andi piece. I couldn't resist. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Spoilers- Nothing.

Pairing- Toby/Andi.

Rating- PG-13

* * *

As she stood by her sliding glass doors, watching the rain come down, she missed his presence.

It wasn't something that happened that often any more.

It had been years since the divorce and she had mostly managed to put Toby behind her, though it was only within the last year that she had been able to bring herself to remove the ring. And, deep down she knew that was mainly because he had moved on at last and married again.

Still, she had long adjusted to his absence in her life, as well as the reasons for the divorce.

Yet, at times like this she missed him.

The rain, especially the summer rain, always unleashed the memories for her.

The rain was one of the things she and Toby had had in common, they both loved it. They enjoyed walking in the rain or sitting inside and watching the thunder storms. Some of their best moments had been spent during the rain.

She continued to watch the rain come down, smiling as she did. Just remembering.

It had been raining the first time they made love, she remembered that so clearly. Remembered listening to the sounds of the storm outside, as she lay cradled in his arms for the first time. She had felt so secure then, so in love.

As the rain fell now, so many years later, she tapped her fingers on the glass and continued to stare out at the falling rain. Continued to remember.

She could still feel the feel of the summer rain on her back as she and Toby had taken a walk in it one June day. She could also still remember, how he had stopped in an empty park and asked her to marry him then and there, as the rain fell down around them.

Most of all, she remembered the kiss they had shared after she said yes, so sweet, mingled with the taste of the falling rain.

In the present, she smiled. There had been lots of kisses in the rain, but that was special.

It had rained the day they had gotten married. Back then she had believed that it was good luck, since it had rained during all their other special moments, it had seemed fitting that it rained then too.

Her mother had been frantic though, in a panic because all of her nicely thought up plans were in an uproar. She had been horrified when Andi told her that she was _glad_ that it rained.

But, then again, Andi mused years later, her mother had been horrified by a lot of things that she said and did.

She sighed.

There was so many memories connected to the rain. Good and bad.

After all, it had rained the day the divorce became official as well. She still thought that it was fitting, that the rain had been theirs until the very end.

Which is why, she knew that no matter how many years went by, no matter that they moved on, she'd never think of the rain without thinking of Toby.

She smiled sadly and turned from the view, catching one last glimpse of the falling rain.

Oh, how sweet some of the memories were.

It had been wonderful while it had lasted, but it had obviously only been meant to be brief.

Just like the summer rain, she thought suddenly.

She smiled at the thought. That was it in a nutshell.

Yes, just like the summer rain.

* * *


	12. 2008 to 2031: Butterfly Kisses

Butterfly Kisses   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. I don't own the song "Butterfly Kisses" either. It too belogns to someone with a lot more money than me.

Author's Notes- This is just a fluffy song fic piece I thought up in the spur of the moment. It's set in the future and focuses on Josh through the years as his little girl grows up. I hope you like it and feedback is very much apprecaited, thanks.

Spoilers- None.

Summery- To him, she'd always be his little girl.

Rating- PG

* * *

Josh looked down at his newborn daughter. Joan Abigail Lyman looked up at him with her mother's beautiful blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"Isn't she?" Donna asked softly, watching fondly as her husband held his little girl for the first time.

They already had two sons whom Josh loved immensely, but this was different... This was his first daughter, and Donna would bet that as she grew up, little Joan would be a Daddy's girl.

_There's two things I know for sure   
She was sent here from heaven   
And she's daddy's little girl   
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night   
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes   
And I thank God for all of the joy in   
my life, oh but most of all, for_

Josh watched at Joan, or Jo as they called her, knelt beside her bed to say her prayers. At six, she was very much Daddy's girl.

Josh watched her and wondered would how he could have ever thought life complete without her.

Not that he didn't love his sons, Noah and Thomas, but... There was something special about Jo. She brought a joy into his life that he hadn't know was possible.

She had introduced to him the wonder of tea parties and playing dress up. She looked up at him with wide eyes and told him that he was the most wonderful person there was. She went to him with all her cuts and scrapes, and when the boys upset her, it was to him that she went for comfort.

She was his little girl and he thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life and showing him this world that he never would have imagined before she was born.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer   
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair   
'Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride'   
'I know the cake looks funny daddy. but I sure tried'   
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right   
To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

"Daddy, watch me!" Jo called as she demonstrated a cartwheel.

Josh watched her proudly.

"That's great, honey." He told her.

She grinned at the praise and then turned back to her friends.

Josh returned his attention to his work, but whenever Jo called out to him, he watched attentively.

Jo was nine now, yet she was still very much Daddy's little girl. He was still the one she looked to for approval or for comfort, and he always gave it wholeheartedly.

He was grateful for all the love and joy that Jo, along with her mother and brothers, had brought into his life.

He found it hard to believe that there was time when work was the most important thing in his life and he was empty of the happiness that his family had brought into his life.

That time was just a distant memory now, and he was grateful for that, though he wasn't sure what he had to deserve any of it.

He especially wondered what he had done to deserve the faith that Jo had in him. But every day he strived to live up to it, to make her proud of him.

_Sweet sixteen today,   
She's lookin' like her mamma   
A little more every day,   
One part woman, the other part girl   
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls   
Trying her wings out  
In a great big world but I remember_

Josh couldn't believe how much Jo looked like Donna.

She was so grown up now. Sweet sixteen.

Where had the time gone? It seemed like just yesterday that she was a little girl running to him to fix her scrapped knee.

Those days were long gone. Now she was into makeup and clothes, and she was dating. She was no longer a little girl.

Yet, for a few more years, he was still the most important man in her life. He knew that would change soon, but for now he treasured all the time he had left with his little girl.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair   
'You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,   
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheeks this time'   
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right   
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

Josh sighed as he and Donna walked into a home that was silent for the first time twenty-three years.

They had just returned from dropping Jo off for her day of college.

All their chicks had left the nest.

Josh found Jo's absence the hardest to bare. For eighteen years his little girl had been there when he came home from work. Even as she got older and started to have a life of her own, she still always had time to tell him about him her day and listened as he talked about hers.

But now, she was off to college and whatever came next. She had grown up so much and Josh found it hard to believe.

Deep down, he still thought of her as the baby girl he and Donna had brought home for the hospital.

Even though she wasn't, he knew that to him, she'd always be his baby girl.

_All the precious time   
Like the wind the years go by,   
Precious butterfly   
Spread your wings and fly   
She'll change her name today   
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away   
Standing in the bride room, just staring at her   
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said, I'm not sure.   
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl'   
Then she leaned over ... and gave me..._

"Jed and I are getting married." Jo announced one day, not to long after her twenty-fourth birthday.

The group of extended friends and family that had gathered all smiled and offered their congratulations to Jo and Josiah 'Jed' Seaborn, Sam and Ainsley's eldest.

Josh just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it. Jo was getting married.

After all these years, he was no longer the most important man in her life. That honour now belonged to Jed.

"Dad?" Jo asked, a little while later, when he had yet to say anything.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Dad, you haven't said anything, aren't you happy for me?" She asked, sounding upset.

Josh smiled. "Of course I'm happy for you, Jo. Jed's a good man and he'll make you happy. I'm just feeling what every father does when he's no longer the most important man in his baby girl's life."

Jo smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you Daddy." She told him.

"I know." Josh replied and he did, but he didn't miss the love in Jo's eyes as she gazed at Jed.

His little girl had grown up.

_Butterfly kisses with her mamma there   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair   
'Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time'   
'Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy ? Daddy don't cry.'   
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right   
To deserve her love every morning   
And butterfly kisses I couldn't ask God for more   
Man this is what love is   
I know I've got to let her go, but I'll always remember   
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses..._

"How do I look?" Jo asked a few months later, as she prepared to walk down the aisle.

"You look incredible." Josh said honestly.

He couldn't beleive how much she looked like Donna had on their wedding day. She was so beautiful, just like her mother.

She smiled happily and he was reminded of all the special times he had had with her over the years.

Yes, in a few minutes he would watch her marry the man she loved and know that his baby girl wasn't his anymore, but... He would always treasure the wonderful moments he had had with her over the years and deep down he was glad that she had found someone who would love her as much as he loved her mother.

Finally, it was time, and Josh held out his arm to Jo.

She took it, her eyes filled with nervous anticipation.

They walked up the aisle and then Josh kissed her cheek, before placing her hand and Jed's.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered, before turning her attention to the man she loved.

Josh just smiled and took his seat beside Donna.

His baby girl was all grown up and now she was spreading her wings and flying, just as he had always known she would. But deep down, he knew that to him she'd always be his little girl.

* * *


	13. 2008 to 2031: Sons and Daughters

Sons and Daughters   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is just a sweet piece on Sam, Josh and their respective children through the years. It's a stand alone, but Jo, Noah, Thomas, Jed Seaborn, and Dee who all appear here, have also been mentioned in my stories "Moments", "Years Long Past", "Butterfly Kisses", "A Lifetime Together", "The End of An Era", "The Women In My Life", "A Ghost From the Past", and "A Daughter's Remembrance". Each of these stories is a stand alone, but they also intersect, does that make sense? Basically, I use the same timeline for each of those stories, but they're not part of a series or anything like that. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Rating- PG

Archive- Sure, just tell me where.

Spoilers- Nothing, really.

* * *

"So who's going to marry who?" Sam asked, holding his year-old daughter in his arms, while Josh held his own newborn daughter. 

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, looking up from Joan's tiny little face to glance over at his best friend.

The two families were having dinner at Josh and Donna's D.C. residence, and Donna and Ainsley were in the kitchen making dinner, while the boys, Josh's two and Sam's one, were playing in Noah's room, and Sam and Josh were talking and cuddling their daughters.

"Who's going to marry who?" Sam repeated. "Will Jo marry Jed or will Dee marry either Thomas or Noah?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Sam, they're still little children. Jo's six weeks old, while Dee's one, Thomas and Jed are three, and Noah is four. I think it's little early to be sending out engagement notices. Besides, they'll be practically family."

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But wouldn't it be cool if our children married someday?"

Josh paused for a minute to think about it. "Yeah, maybe. But that's a long time from now. Besides, Jo's not going to be allowed to date until she's thirty."

"Same with Dee." Sam announced.

The two men shared grins.

"We're going to have fun raising our daughters together, aren't we?" Josh asked.

"Hell yeah." Sam told him. "Same with our sons."

* * *

"We wanna play!"

Sam and Josh hurried outside at the sounds of wails.

Sam, Ainsley, and the kids were spending the weekend at Josh and Donna's Connecticut home and the kids were outside playing.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, though he had a good idea.

"Daddy, they won't let us play with them." Four year-old Joan, better known as Jo, said making a pitiful face.

"Yeah." Five year-old Claudia, who had never been called anything other than Dee, chimed in. "They say we're too small."

"They are!" Seven year-old Thomas said in disgust. "They're just babies."

"Yeah!" Eight year-old Noah added.

While seven year-old Josiah stayed quiet and kept looking at Jo who was on the verge of tears. When tears finally did finally start piling out of the pretty blue eyes so like Donna's, Sam saw his son crack.

"Aww, guys, they're not **that** small." He mumbled uncomfortably. "Why don't we let them play? Maybe if we do, they'll get tired and then leave us alone."

Jo's face lit up at the suggestions and Noah and Thomas rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." Noah muttered. "I guess they can play, for a little while."

The two girls jumped up excitedly and Jo gazed up at Josiah, or Jed as he was called, adoringly.

Sam and Josh exchanged looks. It appeared that there were many interesting years ahead of them.

* * *

"Dee's got a crush! Dee's got a crush!" Eleven year-old Jo chanted at her best friend.

Twelve year-old Dee turned bright red.

Donna and Ainsley, who had decided to spend mother-daughter time with the girls, looked curious.

"Really?" Ainsley said, looking at her daughter. "Anyone special?"

Jo giggled and Dee glared at her. "I'm going to kill you." She hissed.

Jo just laughed unrepentantly, her blue eyes lighting up with a teasing glint that was all Josh.

"Dee likes Noah." Jo announced.

Dee went even redder. Donna and Ainsley exchanged looks.

"Noah?" Ainsley asked in surprise. Donna and Josh's oldest son was fifteen now.

Dee didn't answer, just looked down at the floor.

Donna shook her head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, Dee's at the age where she starts noticing boys and Noah is very attractive, plus he's around a lot."

"True." Ainsley agreed. "But I don't think that I'll let Sam know that his baby girl is starting to develop hormones. He'd be crushed."

Donna and Ainsley laughed, while Jo continued to giggle, and Dee continued to blush a bright red.

* * *

"Jo?" Eighteen year-old Jed stood cautiously in front of the door as he heard the sobs from inside.

He had dropped by the Lyman household to seek out Thomas and instead had been drawn by the sound of crying.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Fifteen year-old Jo was laying face down on her bed, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving over to sit down on the side of the bed.

"David broke up with me." Jo choked out.

Jed felt a burst of anger inside of him directed at the other boy. How dare anyone hurt Jo!

He somehow doubted that the boy would survive in one piece if Josh found out. Josh Lyman could win an award as the most over-protective father ever.

Jed looked down at the heart-broken girl. He'd always been protective of Jo, ever since he was a boy and he hated to see her in pain.

"It'll be okay." He soothed.

She turned to face him.

"It won't!" She cried. "It'll never be okay again!"

"Jo, anyone who can hurt you like this, obviously isn't worth it." Jed told her. "You'll find somebody you won't hurt you. Who will instead devote his time to making you happy. That's what you deserve."

"But I want David." Jo cried.

"You do now, but you won't always." Jed assured her. "It'll stop hurting."

"How can you be sure?" Jo asked, staring up at him with big tear-filled blue eyes.

"I just am." Jed told her soothingly. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No." Jo answered.

"See." Jed said.

Jo smiled slightly and then reached over to hug Jed.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he just held her for a moment. He wished that he could always hold her like this.

And if he could, he'd protect her from all life's pain.

* * *

"Will it be strange for you to see Thomas?" Eighteen year-old Jo asked nineteen year-old Dee. "I mean this is the first item you've been face to face since the break up."

The two of them were on their way back to D.C. for Christmas break from Princeton where they were both going to school.

"Nah." Dee told her. "It was a nice break up. We stayed friends. But will it be weird for you, now that your Dad's the President-elect?"

"Hell yeah." Jo said with a grimace. "But at least he's not at the White House yet."

"Next Christmas he will be." Dee pointed out.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy. You know, it is too bad that you and Thomas didn't work out. I'd love to have you as a sister-in-law."

"We're a little young for marriage." Dee said with a laugh. "But you could always marry Jed."

Jo shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Dee asked. "You know you like him."

Jo blushed. "Maybe, but he just thinks of me as another little sister."

Dee didn't say anything, but she wasn't so sure that that was true anymore.

In fact, she had sensed for years that there was something between Jo and Jed, and she knew how Jo felt. She just had to find out about Jed. But, she was pretty sure that Jo had always held a special place in his heart. A place that was growing less and less sisterly with time.

* * *

"Jo, what's wrong?" President Joshua Lyman asked his daughter. Jo looked up at him sadly from her place on the bed.

"That was Jed." She whispered.

"So?" Josh asked, confused. "I thought you liked Jed. So why are you upset?"

"Sarah asked him to move in with together and he thinks that he'll say yes." Josh's twenty year-old daughter confided. "Daddy, as soon as he told me, I realized that if he did, it would break my heart. Daddy, I love him."

Josh just stood there.

"You love him?" He repeated, unable to believe his ears. Jo couldn't be in love, she was his baby girl!

Jo nodded miserably. "Not that it does me any good. He's in love with _her_."

Josh's heart broke to see his little girl so upset and realize that there was nothing he could do.

With a sigh, he sat down next to her and wordlessly opened up his arms. Jo threw herself into them, crying on his shoulder as she had done thousands of times before.

But it wasn't the same and deep-down, they both knew that. Josh could no longer heal all Jo's wounds like he used to when she was a little girl.

Sometime, without his even realizing it, his baby girl had grown up on him.

* * *

"Jed?" Sam asked his twenty-three year old son. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jed said. "I'm just thinking."

Sam sat down beside Jed on the front porch. "Want to talk about it?"

"Sarah wants to move in together." Jed confided.

"What do you want?" Sam said.

"Well, at first I thought it was a good idea." Jed told him. "But..."

"But what?"

"Dad, when I was talking to her this afternoon, I kept thinking about Jo. Dad, I think I'm in love with her."

"Sarah?" Sam asked, though he knew that it wasn't the right guess.

"No." Jed told him. "Jo. I think I've always loved her."

"Finally figured that out, have you?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You mean, you knew?" Jed asked surprised.

"I guessed." Sam told her. "Jed, you've been protective of Jo since you were seven years-old. She always knew how to wrap you around her little finger and sucker you in with those big blue eyes. I always figured that it was inevitable that one day you'd fall in love with her."

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Sam laughed. "Jed, you're even dumber than Josh was. Jo adores you, she always has. You're her knight in shining armour."

"But what about Sarah?" Jed asked. "I don't want to hurt her."

Sam sighed. "Jed, if you stay with her even though you have feelings for someone else, you'll just end up hurting her more. You should be honest with her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should talk to them both." Jed said after a moment. "Thanks Dad."

"Hey, what are fathers for?" Sam asked, as his son got up to go inside.

He watched him go and smiled. It looked like he and Josh might be related some day after all.

* * *

"When did you know?"

Sam looked at his son in surprise.

"When did I know what?" He asked, while silently marvelling over how grown up Jed was. It still seemed like yesterday to him that Ainsley had given birth to Jed, yet now their first born was a man of twenty-five.

"When did you know that Mom was the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Jed asked.

"Josh and Donna's wedding." Sam answered without having to think about it. "Your mother was the Maid of Honour and I was the Best Man, and when we danced, it just seemed right. I remember holding her close and thinking that I never wanted to stop. I knew then for sure that she was the only one for me. I proposed a month later."

Jed smiled. "Jo's the one for me." He said softly.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, she is. She loves you."

"And I love her." Jed said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Good for you." Sam told his son, not particularly surprised. "She's one in a million, you're lucky to have her in your life."

"I know." Jed's face practically glowed as he spoke of the woman he loved. "I can't imagine her not being there."

He paused. "You know what's strange. I can tell you the moment I began to fall in love with her, but I didn't even realize that I was for another five years."

Sam snorted. "Sounds like Josh. He was crazy about Donna from the moment, she appointed herself as his assistant, but it took him until we won reelection to do anything about it."

Jed laughed, having heard the story before.

"When did you know?" Sam asked curiously. "About you and Jo, I mean."

"I was eighteen, she was fifteen." Jed said softly. "She had just been dumped and I happened to drop by the house and find her sobbing in her room. I comforted her and as she cried in my arms, I remember thinking that I wish I could always comfort her when something went wrong."

Sam smiled. "And now you can."

"I know." Jed whispered. "Thanks Dad."

"For what?" Sam asked, a little confused. "For letting me sound things out." Jed told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said. "And good luck, though you don't need it."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Jo exclaimed nervously.

"Neither can I." Josh admitted. "I have a hard time remembering that your twenty-three years old. I guess, to me, you'll always be my baby girl."

"I know Daddy." Jo said with a smile. "And you'll always be my father, nobody will ever take your place. Not even Jed."

Josh smiled. "He's a great guy."

"I know." Jo said in contentment. "He's the best. But then again, with you as a father, how could I settle for anything less?"

Josh chuckled. "Flatterer."

He paused, trying to think of the right words to say. He didn't have Sam's gift with words, so it took him a few minutes.

"I'm glad we have one more night of you staying here." He told her finally. "I want to hold onto my little girl for as long as possible."

Jo just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy, and that will never change."

"I know." Josh said. "I love you too, Pumpkin."

* * *

Sam and Josh smiled as they watched their children share their first dance as husband and wife.

"It seems a long time ago, that we first talked about this, doesn't it?" Sam asked his best friend.

"It does." The President answered him, looking at his daughter. "It's hard to believe that my Jo has grown up so much."

"And my Jed." Sam said, looking at his son. "Do you feel old as I do?"

"Definitely." Josh told him. "But happy. If I had to give Jo away, I'm glad that it was to Jed. He'll take care of her."

"Yes, he will." Sam agreed. "He loves her."

"Yeah." Josh said with a sigh. "I know. That's why I could let her go, even reluctantly."

Sam smiled. "But, look at it this way, we're finally family."

"We've always been family." Josh corrected him. "But yeah, now we'll share common grandchildren. It is pretty cool, my daughter and your son."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "it is. It's just like I always hoped it would be."

* * *


	14. 2040: The Women In My Life

The Women in My Life   
By Misha

Disclaimer- All recognisable characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. So please, don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is just a short Josh piece as he thinks about the women who have affected him for good and bad over the years. It's short and kind of sweet. It's a stand alone, but Jo, Noah, and Thomas, who are all mentioned here, have also been mentioned in my stories "Moments", "Years Long Past", "Butterfly Kisses", "A Lifetime Together", and "The End of An Era". Each of these stories is a stand alone, but they also intersect, does that make sense? Basically, I use the same timeline for each of those stories, but they're not part of a series or anything like that. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Spoilers- Everything up to "Stirred" to be safe, I guess.

Rating- PG

* * *

I've never been that good with women, at least not in the dating sense, but in a weird way, my life has revolved around them. At least a few of them.

All my life, the women in it have been the most important.

I love, admire, and respect the men in my life, but it's the women who mean the world to me. The women who I define myself by. The women who have each accumulated a little bit of what makes me me. The men have too, but not in the same way. They have not defined me as greatly as each of these special women have, there are a few of them, for good and bad.

Let me tell you about the women that have made me the man I am.

My mother was the kind of mother everyone should have. She worried about me and loved me unconditionally. She went to every little league game, every important event, and she used to send me shoes even after I started working for the President of the United States.

My mother had a simple grace, a way of speaking and holding her head, that always mesmerised me. She was a house wife and mother, but she was also much more of that. She took part in several committees and charitable works, she made it a point to try and make the world a better place.

Her father had been a victim of hate and she had been exposed to that at a young age, saw what the prison camps had done to him. Since then, she made it a point to try and help people, to want to make the world a better place.

She passed that desire on to me.

That's why I pursued a career politics, I wanted to do my part. I have her to thank for that and I wish I could have gotten the chance to tell her how grateful I was for everything she taught me. But...

Sometimes things never get said until it's too late and that's how it was with her...

It was the same way with my sister Joanie. I didn't even know how much she impacted my life until it was too late.

But maybe that's because her death impacted me as much her life did. I was eight years old when I lost my big sister, for years I blamed myself. I've out grown that, but... I don't think I've ever gotten over losing her.

That was the first major tragedy I ever experienced. My first exposure to real pain and I didn't like it. But, she was more than that. She was a person, a beautiful, loving one, whose life was too short. She loved music and because of her, so do I. Though, I have to admit, there have been times in my life, when I haven't always.

She was my big sister, but to me she's still a little girl, while I'm an old man. I grew old, but she stayed the same, forever thirteen. She became a symbol to me, of the tragedy of this world. Of all the children who never got to grow up. I wanted to help those children, to help fight the tragedy of the world.

Because of Joanie. Because of the thirteen year old girl who taught me my first lesson of grief and loss.

There were other women who taught me things about myself that I don't like very much.

Two in particular, Mandy Hampton and Amy Gardner. I was involved with both and now thank God that neither relationship lasted. Both women brought out the worst in me. Made me see the egotistical jack ass that I could be see. Believe it or not, I'm grateful for that. They made me see the things that I don't like about myself, they made me want to change those things.

Amy, in particular, helped me discover what I really wanted in a relationship and in a woman. She helped me see how I was screwing up my life and helped me change it. For that I am very grateful.

C.J Cregg (later Zeigler) was my replacement big sister. She wasn't afraid to kick my ass or tell me when I was being an idiot. Sad to say, I think C.J is the first woman I ever really admired and considered an equal.

C.J was beautiful, smart, and gutsy. She wasn't a full blown bitch like a lot of women I had met in politics, but neither was she a simpering idiot. C.J was strong and independent and a really good friend. She changed a lot of my perceptions. But more than that, she was one of my best friends.

I can't even begin to explain the effect that C.J had on my life, but she did. She was C.J.

My daughter Jo is and always has been, the apple of my eye I love my boys, Noah and Thomas, but Jo is special. She's been Daddy's little girl from the day she was born. She was just so tiny and so beautiful, I gave her whatever part of my soul her mother didn't already possess, right then and there.

Jo opened up a new world for me. A world of tea parties and dolls, a world of ballet recitals and proms. Of first dates and of giving your little girl away on her wedding day.

The other women in my life and my sons all contributed to making me want to be a good man and wanting to make the world a better place, but it was Jo, who finished the process. I wanted to keep her safe always, wanted to keep my little girl safe from all the world, wanted to be father that she could look up to and use as an example when finding her own mate.

She's all grown up now, with children of her own, but she is still, and always will be, my baby girl.

The last woman is the most important.

My wife, the other half of my soul, my Donnatella.

The other women in my life, both good and bad, made me truly appreciate my beautiful Donna. She completes me and I never for a moment doubt her love, just like she never doubts mine.

I can't begin to explain how Donna impacts me, but to say this: without her I wouldn't be me. In fact, without her, I wouldn't even want to be me.

Life without her, wouldn't be worth living.

We've been together through a lot. Through the first rocky Bartlett for America campaign; through the MS; through Amy and Mandy; through reelection; through many, many years of marriage; through my own eight years in the White House; through three children and four grandchildren, and we're still going strong.

I love her as I never believed I could love someone and she makes me happier than my wildest dreams.

I thank God every day for bringing her into my life, for making the last several decades as wonderful as they've been. For allowing me to love and be loved in return by my Donna. Because that is a joy that makes everything else bearable.

There, I've explained the women who have had the biggest impact on the man I am.

There have been others, but it is those seven who have shaped me the most.

I'm afraid that it's not my nature to tell people how I feel about them, so I don't always share my feelings with those who deserve to hear them most of all.

But never for a moment think that I don't feel that way. Because I do.

I always appreciate the people in my life, especially those women, even if I don't say so.

* * *


	15. 2043: Years Long Past

Of Years Long Past   
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- I don't know _what_ possessed me to write this. I loathe Mandy, yet somehow I was inspired to write a story that showed her in a not-so-negative light. This story doesn't make a lot of sense, but it's supposed to be the wanderings of Mandy's mind as she looks back through the years. As I said, it focuses on Mandy, but there is some J/D, though mostly mentions as Mandy thinks. This is just my thoughts on the inner workings of the character, I'm not sure how well it turned out, but... Feedback is appreciated, as always. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Minor ones for season three.

* * *

She cried when she heard the news.

That might not sound strange on the surface, after all a great man had just passed away. Yet, Madeline Hampton rarely cried. She could tell you the exact number of times she had cried in her entire eighty odd years of life.

Fourteen. She had cried fourteen times in her entire life/ Well, at least there had been fourteen times when she had cried tears of true grief or pain. She had cried out of anger and frustration many times, but rarely of pain.

She rarely let things get to her and even when they did, she didn't always know how to express it. The last time she had cried was when her husband of thirty years was laid into the ground, yet, she cried for _him_ and didn't truly understand why.

Mandy stared at the television, lost in thought, as she remembered the affect Joshua Lyman had had on her life.

She had been thirty-one when they met, he had been thirty-five. They had met at a restaurant.

He had been arrogant as could be, completely cool and confident, and had already gained the reputation for being a political genius. They had begun dating almost instantly. Their relationship had been intense, to say the least. They had clashed everywhere except in bed, where they were brilliant together.

At first, it had worked, their constant arguing had just made the sex better, for they would get furious at one another and then end up tearing off each other's clothes.

Then, a few months after they began dating, Josh joined the Bartlett campaign, and convinced her to leave her job at a well-known PR firm and do the same. That was when _she_ had entered the picture. Her name was Donna and Mandy had hated the pretty, blonde, farm girl from Wisconsin who had walked into his life and changed everything instantly.

Donna had been smart and quirky, quickly fitting in well with the pace of the Bartlett campaign, something that Mandy had never done. Mandy just didn't have the right kind of personality to fit in well with the members of Bartlett's staff. Yet, Donna did, she earned everyone's respect with the way she managed to keep Josh in line and soon became a part of their inner circle, something which Mandy never did.

Donna's relationship with Josh was another thing that bothered Mandy. Somehow, Donna knew just what to say to Josh, she could manage to get him to do what she wanted him to do without him even realizing it. They bantered playfully, but never once got in the screaming arguments that Josh and Mandy got in on a daily basis.

In time, even those lost their previous appeal. There came a time where they no longer hopped into bed after a fight, desperate for one another. Instead, there came a time, when he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her. That was when Mandy had left the campaign. She knew that she didn't fit in, that she never would, and she knew that if she stayed any longer, she would end up hating him, maybe she already did.

Then, a couple years later, she came to work for the Bartlett administration. That didn't last long. She still wasn't a member of the inner circle and she knew she never would be, but that wasn't what really bothered her.

What really hurt, was watching Josh and Donna together. Seeing the simple intimacy that existed between them, the connection that Mandy and Josh had never shared.

Mandy had already made up her mind to leave when tragedy struck.

Shots were fired at the President's entourage and Josh was hit.

She had gone to the hospital, but it had taken her only a moment to realize that she didn't belong, and she left before anyone saw her. She left Washington the next day.

As she left the hospital, two things had come to her. She had loved Josh, but he had never loved her. But more than that, she wasn't _in_ love with him. Not anymore. And even if she had once been, she had never loved him enough, not the way Donna did.

That was what had caused Mandy to leave the hospital so quickly, she had caught sight of Donna's face as she paced the waiting room, waiting for news, and had seen the anguish there. Donna truly loved Josh, he was the centre of her world, as he had never been Mandy's. At that moment, a lot of Mandy's hatred for the other woman faded. She knew then that Donna was what was best for Josh, she just wondered if Josh would ever have a chance to realize it.

Luckily, Josh pulled through and she lost track of him for a while, lost track of all of them, trying to put that piece of her life behind her. Then, a year after the shooting, it came out that the President had MS and had lied about it.

She had followed the resulting trial with interest, and had honestly been relieved when they pulled through and Bartlett won a second term. He was a good man and Mandy knew he honestly wanted to do the right thing.

She continued with her life in New York, she met a good man and married him, yet a part of her wondered about Josh. She wasn't surprised when he and Donna finally married during the second year of Bartlett's second term.

What she was surprised about, was that she felt no jealousy, in fact she was **glad** that Josh had finally waken up and seen the jewel he'd had in front of him the entire time.

On impulse, she had sent a gift and a letter of congratulations. Josh had called to thank her and they had talked. Mandy had known that they would never be friends, too much history there for that, but at least they had at least cleared the air. Besides, they lived in different worlds now, world's that would not collide. They no longer had a part in each other's life, which was okay.

Still, though he was now just a part of her past, Mandy kept an eye on his career. She smiled as she read the birth announcements for his three children, a fact which amused her because that was the same number of children that she had had.

She had followed his political career with interest. Watching as he served two terms in senate before winning the big prize.

Mandy honestly believed that he was the right man for the job. Despite all Josh's faults, he was basically a good man, one who wanted to right all the wrongs. Now this was chance and Mandy was eager to see what he made of it.

He did good. He served two terms and got a lot accomplished. Still, if she knew Josh, she knew that he wasn't completely satisfied, that there were still things that had gone unfulfilled. But it was always like that.

After his administration, she had stopped following him. He had done what she had always believed he could.

Even thirty years earlier, It had been obvious that Josh had potential for greatness. But time and age had made Mandy sure that she could **never** have been the woman he shared it with, even if Donna didn't exist. She just didn't have the right personality, they could never have learnt to live in harmony.

But that was okay, there came a time when she no longer even wished that it could have worked. She had found somebody she was compatible with, someone who made her happy in a way that Josh never could and he had done the same. It had worked out for the best.

Yet, here she was, crying as she stared at the TV as the announced once again repeated the fact that former President Joshua Lyman had passed away at the age of seventy-one.

It took Mandy a moment to realize that she was crying because one of the truly great men of the last century had just passed away, but more than that, he was a man who had had a significant effect on her life.

She had loved him, hated him, and then came to terms with both emotions and realized that it could never have worked under any circumstances. She was crying for the past. But mainly, she was just crying for a good man whose heart had finally given out on him.

She focused on the screen and wiped away her tears, as a picture of Donatella Moss-Lyman came on. She didn't have a right to cry for Josh.

That right was Donna's, as the woman who had loved and stuck by him for decades. The woman who had shared a life with him.

Mandy looked at the image of the woman she had once hated, and felt her heart go out to her. There was a shot of Donna and her eldest son, Noah, as they entered Josh and Donna's home.

The anguish on Donna's face took Mandy back to that horrible day so long ago, except this time there wasn't even a trace of hope now. Now there could be no miracle, there was no way he could come back to her.

Yet, through the anguish there was a hint of contentment, for lack of a better word, that wasn't there then. Donna had had several decades of happiness with Josh before using him.

Mandy looked at the other woman and sympathised, she knew what it was like to bury the man who had your entire heart.

In that moment, she let the last reminders of her feelings for Josh fade away. It had been long time. She realized that now, all he was, was a man who had once meant something and who had been a great President.

No, her heart belonged to another, just like Josh's belonged to Donna. She had no part in this grief, in these moments of goodbye.

No, they belonged to Donna, just like Josh's heart always had. And Mandy was okay with that.

Still, she did have the memories of those years, of the years long past.

* * *


	16. 2043: The Love of A Lifetime

The Love of A Lifetime  
By Misha

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is another installment in my "Family, Through the Years" series. This one focuses on Josh, Donna, and their family. In this one, I keep switching between the present and the past. Flashbacks are in italics, okay? This one is kind of sappy, but what can I say, that's what I was in the mood to right. Enjoy!

Rating- PG

Spoilers- Up to Season Three, I guess.

* * *

"Mama, are you all right?"

Donna turned to look at her her daughter, Jo hadn't called her "Mama" since she was six years old. This must really have affected her.

"It's overwhelming." Donna told her softly. "I spent forty years married to your father, I'm having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he's gone."

"So am I." Jo said softly, squeezing her hand. "Mom, are you sure that you don't want me and the boys to take over planning the funeral."

"No." Donna said quietly. "I need to do this."

"Mom..."

"Don't 'Mom' me, Joan Abigail Lyman Seaborn." Donna told her in a stern voice. "I owe it to your father to organize this one last event for him."

Jo looked like she wanted to protest, but finally she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_"Donna, you know that I love you, don't you?" Josh asked her over dinner._

_Donna smiled. "Of course. Josh, I've never doubted that."_

_Josh smiled, relaxing a little bit._

_"Good, then what I'm going to say, won't come as that much of a surprise." He said, taking a deep breath. "Donnatella Maria Moss, I love you more than life itself and I don't even want to try and imagine my life without you in it. I know without a doubt, that it wouldn't be nearly as good if it weren't for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Donna, will you marry me?"_

_Donna stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Of course I will."_

_Josh grinned and slipped the sapphire and diamond engagement ring on her finger, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

_"Sam helped you with the proposal, didn't he?" Donna asked, once they parted._

_Josh grinned. "That obvious, huh?"_

_"Just a little." Donna told him. "But I don't mind if you didn't come with it all by yourself. You're the one that said it and that's all that matters. I love you, Joshua Jacob Lyman and I can't wait to be your wife and being able to spend the rest of my life with you."_

* * *

"Donna, how are you holding up?" Zoey asked softly.

"Not very well." Donna admitted. "But I'm coping."

"That's good." Zoey squeezed her hand. "Are you up to tomorrow?"

Donna nodded. "I have to be. Besides, I'll be playing a role tomorrow. That will make the grief easier."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here." Zoey told her. "We're all here."

"I know." Donna said softly. "And I'm grateful, but I'll be fine. I'm not saying it'll be easy, it'll be the hardest thing I've ever done. But at least tomorrow, I can deal with. I can be the gracious former First Lady and will have something to concentrate on, so that I don't have to dwell on how much I miss him."

* * *

_"I Donnatella, take thee Joshua, to be my lawful wedded husband for richer and poorer, through sickness and health, until death to us part." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes._

_"Now, Josh." _

_Josh looked at Donna lovingly, before he began to talk. "I Joshua, take thee Donnatella, to be my lawful wedded wife for richer and poorer, through sickness and health, until death to us part." _

_"Now the rings." The minister said._

_Ainsley handed one to Donna, while Sam did the same for Josh._

_Josh took Donna's hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said softly, slipping it on her finger._

_Donna's eyes shone as she took Josh's hand in hers. "With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated, placing the ring on his finger._

_"Now with the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Josh grinned._

_"I've been waiting for this all day." He whispered, as his lips met Donna's and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
_

* * *

"You don't have to stay with me tonight." Donna told Sam and Ainsley. "I'd understand if you'd rather stay with Jo and Jed. I'll be fine on my own."

Sam gave her a stern look. "Under no circumstances are you staying on your own." He informed her. "Donna, we're your friends, we want to be with you. Besides, I know that Josh would want me here with you."

"He's right." Ainsley said softly, taking Donna's hands in her own. "Donna, Sam and I were the Best Man and Maid of Honor at your wedding, the godparents of all three of your children, Sam was Josh's Chief of Staff, and we share two beautiful grandchildren. We've been your friends for over forty-five years, there for every moment in those years, good and bad, and we're going to be here for you now."

"Oh, Ainsley." Donna whispered with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Ainsley told her softly. "That's what friends are for."

Donna smiled again. Ainsley had been her best friend for many, many years while Sam and Josh had been best friends for even longer.

The four of them had been a group, spending a lot of time together over the years as they raised their families side by side, watching with pride as those families were joined by marriage not long ago.

But still, Sam and Ainsley's presence made her very aware of the fact that Josh was missing.

That where there was once the four of them, there was now only three.

* * *

_  
"Ainsley and I are getting married." Sam announced. "And we wanted you two to be the first to know."_

_Donna smiled and reached for her husband's hand. They had invited Sam and Ainsley over for dinner at their new home, because they had an announcement of their own to make._

_"We want you and Josh to stand up for us as our Best Man and Matron of Honor." Ainsley said with a soft smile._

_"When is the wedding?" Josh asked, gently squeezing Donna's hand._

_"We're thinking next April." Sam answered. "Why?"_

_Donna looked at Josh with a loving smile._

_"Because I hope Ainsley doesn't mind having a fat Matron of Honor." She said causally. "Since I'll be about seven months pregnant then."_

_Ainsley and Sam exchanged looks._

_"Your pregnant?" Sam asked._

_"I am." Donna confirmed with a bright smile. _

_"Wow, that's fast work." Sam commented, looking at Josh. "You've only been married six weeks."_

_"Well never forget, I am Dah Man." Josh said with a grin._

_Donna rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the shoulder._

_"And Donna's Dah Woman." Josh hastily added._

_Donna smiled primly. "That's much better."  
_

* * *

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Noah asked softly. As the eldest son, he took it as his responsibility to escort his mother to the Cathedral.

Donna nodded regally. She had taken special care with her looks today, dressing every inch the regal former first lady.

For eight years she had stood at Josh's side as he fulfilled the highest office in the country and she saw today as a continuation of those days.

Her last state occasion.

"Let's go, then." Noah said, offering his arm to his mother.

Donna took it and allowed her son to lead her to the limo that would take them both to the National Cathedral and the funeral of former United States President, Joshua Lyman.

* * *

_  
"He's beautiful." Donna whispered as her newborn son was placed in her arms for the first time._

_"He is." Josh agreed huskily. "My son."_

_Donna smiled up at her husband. "I want to call him Noah." She said softly._

_Josh closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the gesture._

_"Thank you." He told her quietly. "Are you sure?"_

_Donna smiled encouragingly. "I am. I want to call him Noah Josiah Lyman."_

_"The President will be proud." Josh said with a small grin. "Just like my father would have been. He would have been so happy to see Noah."_

_"Somewhere, he's watching him right now." Donna said quietly. "And I know that he's proud of you."_

_Josh smiled. "Yeah, I think he is."_

_Josh sat down beside Donna and the baby. _

_"All my father wanted for me was to be happy with a family of my own and I am." Josh said, looking into Donna's eyes. "I'm the happiest man in the world, because I have you and now you've given me a beautiful son."_

_Donna's eyes filled with tears as Josh leaned over and kissed her gently._

_"I love you, Donna."_

_"And I love you." She whispered. "Always and forever."  
_

* * *

Noah's arm was tight around Donna as he led her into the National Cathedral.

She stood tall and walked proudly to her seat, past all the dignitaries and political figures who had come to show their respect.

Noah guided her to the front of the Cathedral where the rest of the family would be sitting as well.

Donna took a seat beside Jo, passing Thomas, her younger son, as she did so. He gaze her hand a reassuring squeeze, before Noah sat on her other side.

Donna sat there between her eldest and youngest child, as the service to her late husband prepared to begin.

* * *

_  
"I'm pregnant again." Donna told Josh with a smile._

_Josh looked at her in amazement. "Really?"_

_Donna nodded. "Yeah."_

_Josh shook his head. "Maybe we're crazy. I mean, this'll be number three in less than four years." _

_Donna smiled. "I know, but you always did say you wanted a house full of children."_

_"Definitely." Josh agreed. "And I can't wait to have another baby. I love being a father."_

_"And you're a great one." Donna told him lovingly. "The boys adore you."_

_"Well, hopefully this new one will be a little girl." Josh said, placing his hand on Donna's belly._

_"And I'm sure if it is, she'll be a Daddy's girl all the way." Donna said with a smile._

_Josh just smiled in return and leaned down to kiss his wife, completely content with his life.  
_

* * *

The service passed in a blur for Donna.

She barely heard a word that was said. Her mind was on other things.

It was hard for her to concentrate on any one thing as she sat there in rigid black, listening to them eulogize the man who had been the other half of her soul.

She had been about to turn twenty-three when she had met Josh and now she was sixty-eight and she had loved him for almost every one of the forty-five years in-between.

It had been a long road and now, she was alone.

Donna bit her lip as the tears began to fall.

Noah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to him for a moment. He looked so much like his father that sometimes, she couldn't believe it.

Right now she wasn't sure if it was a comfort or a torment.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the service, willing herself to listen.

* * *

_  
"What would you think if I told you that I wanted to run for President?" Josh asked suddenly one day._

_Donna bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment._

_"I'd say let's do it." Donna told him with a smile._

_Josh's eyes widened. "Really?"_

_"Really." Donna confirmed. "Josh, this could be it, you could be the Real Thing."_

_"Do you think so?" Josh asked cautiously._

_"I know so." Donna told him. "You'll do Jed proud."_

_"He once said it would be Sam." Josh commented._

_"Things change." Donna said. "Sam chose not to pursue that road, you did. That's the way life is. So are you going to do it?"_

_Josh took a deep breath. "I think so."_

_Donna smiled. "Then we'll do it together."_

_"Always." Josh said, taking the hand of his wife of over twenty years and pulling her towards him. "I wouldn't want to do it without you."_

_"You won't have to." Donna assured him. "We're in this together, we always have been and we always will be."  
_

* * *

"Mom." Noah whispered as the service ended.

Donna nodded and stood as the casket was carried out.

She followed behind it with Noah and Thomas on either side of her and Jo walking right behind them. Donna's son and daughters in-law, as well as her grandchildren, followed a little bit later.

The casket would be flown to Connecticut the next day for a private burial.

Donna had requested that. She knew that the funeral had to be a state event, but she wanted the burial to be just for the family.

She wanted to be alone with the people as she loved as her husband's body was lowered back into the Earth.

* * *

_  
"And it's official, we call the election in favor of Connecticut Senator, Joshua Lyman!"_

_There were screams all over the room as the news was announced._

_"You did it!" Sam cried out, grinning at Josh. "Mr. President." _

_"President-elect." Josh corrected him, but he was grinning from ear to ear._

_"We did it, Donna!" He said, picking his wife up and swinging her around. Donna laughed. _

_"Joshua Lyman, put me down!" She scolded playfully. "It's not good for your back!"_

_Josh grinned. "Who cares?"_

_Still, he put her back on her feet and then drew her into his arms for a loving kiss._

_"This is how it all began for us, remember?" He whispered against her lips._

_Donna smiled. "How could I not?"_

_It had been twenty-four years since the night they had shared their first kiss as Jed Bartlett was elected to a second term._

_"We've come along way." Donna told her husband._

_"That we have." He agreed, looking around the room. "And the next step, is the White House!"  
_

* * *

It was cold and rainy outside, which was kind of how Donna felt.

She felt a hundred years old as she watched Josh being laid into the ground beside his mother, father, and sister Joanie.

She looked over at Sam, Ainsley, Charlie, Zoey, and Ellie.

The only remainders of the older members of the Bartlett family. The ones who remembered the Bartlett administration and how they all came together.

So many of them were gone.

Time had taken it's toll on them, like everything else.

* * *

_  
"Are you okay?" Donna asked softly, coming up behind her husband in the Oval Office. _

_Josh looked up at her with a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because our baby is getting married tomorrow?" Donna reminded him._

_Josh sighed. "Oh, yeah."_

_Then he smiled. "Donna, I won't say it doesn't hurt, cause it does, but... I'm also glad. Jed's a good man and he loves our daughter and she loves him, that's perfect. Besides, I have faith that they'll be as happy as we have."_

_"We have been happy, haven't we?" Donna asked with a content smile. _

_"That we have." Josh said, getting up from his desk to take his wife in his arms. "You have made me happier than my wildest dreams."_

_"You are my dream." Donna told him. "Everything that I wished for as a little girl, came true in you"  
_

* * *

"Mom, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Jo asked.

Donna shook her head. "No. It's okay."

"Mom, are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Donna told her. "I've been surrounded by people for the last six days, I need to be alone."

"All right." Jo said with a sigh. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." Donna promised.

Jo nodded and then kissed her mother's cheek, before leaving.

Donna watched her go and then sat back in her chair.

For the first time in many years, she was really truly alone. And she would be for the rest of her life.

* * *

_  
"Mrs. Lyman, I'm sorry. Your husband suffered a fatal heart attack, there was nothing we could do." The young doctor whispered apologetically, obviously very much in awe of the woman who stood in front of him._

_Donna nodded._

_"Thank you." She said, her voice cracking. "Can I see him?"_

_The doctor nodded and led her to the room where Josh's body was. Donna stood next to it, taking his cold hand in her warm one._

_The doctor quietly left, obviously sensing that she wanted to be alone. _

_"Oh, Joshua." Donna whispered. "How can you leave me? What am I going to do without you?"_

_She honestly didn't know. After having Josh in her life for forty-five years, she wasn't sure how to live it without him._

_And she didn't really want to try._

_"I love you, Josh." Donna whispered for the last time, leaning down to kiss her husband's cold, unmoving lips.  
_

* * *

Jo let herself into the house. She just wanted to check on her mother. She knew that her father's death had devastated her mother.

"Mom?" Jo called out.

There was no answer.

_Maybe she's still asleep._ She thought and made her way to her mother's bedroom.

Sure enough, Donna was lying on the bed.

Jo smiled and went over to wake her mother. But, as soon as she lay her hand on her mother's arm, she stiffened.

Her mother wasn't sleeping. She was dead.

Jo closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had lost both parents in such a short time, but in a way, she was glad.

She knew that her mother wouldn't really want to live without her father and that she would want to be with him.

Jo smiled, through the tears falling down her cheeks.

She knew that somewhere her parents were together, as they had been for so many years, as they were meant to be.

* * *


	17. 1998 to 2043: Moments

Moments   
By Michelle

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- Okay, this is bizarre. I started writing this in class, 'cause I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I don't use any names, but it's pretty obvious who I'm talking about. I just really liked the idea that popped into my end, the idea of writing a simple love story for my favourite couple. I'm thinking about writing a couple of others along the same lines, what do you think? Should I do it? Well, that's all, feedback is very, very welcome!

Spoilers- Minor ones for everything up to "War Crimes".

Rating- PG

* * *

Sometimes it's not about fairy tales and a love that never dies, sometimes it doesn't happen instantly. Sometimes it's all about moments.

That's what happened in this case. Their love story began simply.

They came together during a quest for the White House. There were no fireworks, no moment of recognition, no instant connection. It just happened.

She needed to feel valuable and he needed someone to sort out the chaos in which he lived. Each offered the other what they needed. He gave her a purpose and she kept him organised.

So that's how it happened. They came together and though neither of them realized it, something began to build between them.

Then something big and drastic happened. She was forced to realize how much he meant to her when she almost lost him. And nearly dying taught him a lesson about what was important in life.

Yet, it wasn't the right time. They each thought about it, but then pushed the thought aside.

After all, they knew it wouldn't work between them. Not at that moment in time. Despite what they each felt and what they believed the other might feel, they knew that it could not work just then. There were obstacles keeping them apart.

So they each kept quiet, content with what they had.

Then more moments came. He fell apart and she helped him get back together, the world fell apart, and neither knew what to do. It was all either could do to keep themselves together.

So, she made a mistake. She wanted to feel, she wanted safety, and comfort. She wanted what she couldn't from him, not then. So she found a nice guy, one who might be able to make her happy. But, it wasn't meant to be. He was the enemy. Because of her weakness, it almost all fell apart.

Yet, he forgave her, and in time things went back to the way they had been before.

Then, another big moment happened. They completed their quest, the world was theirs again. Four more years of doing their best. Four more years of the White House.

Yet, now that that obstacle was out of the way, things could move together. The right moment finally came. He asked her out, she said yes.

And, so, they came together.

No one was surprised. Everyone had known it was inevitable, they were just happy for them. Happy that they had found one another. Though, his best friend made comments about how long it took him to get his act together.

He didn't care, because he had finally gotten it right.

After that the next few months were happy.

Then, six years after she walked into his life, six months after they finally got it together, another moment came. He asked her to marry him and with shining eyes, she said yes.

A few months later they were married in the White House Rose Garden, and the President of the United States filled in for the father she never spoke to and gave her away.

It was a wedding right out of a fairy tale. It was a perfect moment.

One that was joined with another joyous moment not quite a year later. The birth of their first child. Then a year later, the birth of their second son, followed three years after that by the birth of their daughter.

The moments kept coming. Good and bad. They had problems, struggles, like everyone else. But the good moments out weighed the bad.

They left the White House, but came back a few decades later this time as President and First Lady.

In between they had a home in Connecticut, raised their children, while he served as a Senator. There had been sad moments, like the deaths of beloved mentors. But the legacy continued.

The two of them had eight years in the White House, during which time they were presented with a couple of grandchildren, and he had the joy and sadness of giving away his beloved only daughter's hand in marriage to the son of the man who had been like a brother to him through the years.

More moments came.

They left the White House and returned home.

But the years had snuck on them. Their friends began to leave them. Time had snuck up on them when they weren't looking. They both began to accept the fact that they were getting old.

Then, one day, the saddest moment of all came, his heart gave out and he left her. She made it through the funeral, but only a few days later, she passed away quietly in her sleep.

Her children were sad, but they had been expecting it. They had always known that their parents lived for one another and that without their father, their mother hadn't been whole.

They were at peace now, together.

So it ended as simply as it began. A story of a love not sparked by a forbidden passion, but built with respect and friendship into something enduring.

It was all about moments.

* * *


	18. 2000 to 2045: A Lifetime Together

A Lifetime Together   
By Michelle

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is in a similar style to "Moments", except this one is a Sam/Ainsley story. I was in the mood to write a Sam/Ainsley piece, and this popped into my head. It's all reflective, no dialogue, like "Moments". Sorry, it just worked that way. Well, that's all, feedback is very, very welcome!

Author's Notes2- I edited this recently, when I started compiling a timeline of a bunch of my individual stories that fit together. Some of the details of this differed with my other stories, so I decided to edit it. This is still an independant and you don't have to read the others, but I wnated to fit them all together. Okay? Again, enjoy!

Spoilers- Minor ones for everything up to Season Three.

Rating- PG

* * *

It didn't seem real that she was being lowered into the ground. It didn't seem possible.

To him, it seemed as if it all had begun only yesterday.

He could still remember their first meeting. She had kicked his ass that day. He had been humiliated, hadn't wanted to like her, yet she had grown on him. The cute blonde Republican sex kitten.

He remembered their first kiss. He hadn't meant for it too happen, yet it had and he knew that there would be no turning back. She had been so cute, her lips so soft. He remembered the look in her eyes.

Looking back, he thinks he might have fallen in love with her right then and there.

Still, it hadn't been easy. They had chosen a bad time to act on the attraction between them and it had been a struggle. Back then it had seemed like the entire world was against them. But they had survived. They had fought hard and they had managed to stay together, more than that, they had discovered an incredible love.

He remembered the moment he realized he loved her.

It was at Josh and Donna's wedding. There was a miracle all in itself, Josh and Donna had managed to get it together after six years.

It had been a wonderful day. So happy, so joyful. He had been the best man and she had been the Maid of Honour. He remembered holding her close as they danced and looking down at her beautiful face and realizing that he loved her. Would always love her.

He proposed a month later. Five months after that, they too had a Rose Garden wedding.

She had been the most beautiful bride ever, her beautiful face was lit up with happiness and love. He had felt as if he had been given the whole world. She was his. It didn't seem possible, yet it was. She loved him, she had married him.

And things had only gotten better after that.

On their first anniversary, she presented him with a son, Josiah Joshua Seaborn. He remembers how much love he felt when he watched her feed their son for the first time. It was an incredible moment.

In January, when their Jed was eighteen months, the Bartlett administration came to and end and he took the job as the Chief of Staff for the new Junior Senator from Connecticut; while she decided to stay at home and be a mom for a little while.

That October, he became a proud father for the second time when Claudia Dolores Seaborn came into the world.

His life was better than he had ever imagined it could be.

The next years went smoothly. She ran for Senate, while he continued to be Josh's Chief of Staff.

He followed Josh to the White House, keeping his position of Chief of Staff, while she stayed in Senate.

The years passed, time went by.

They both said goodbye to beloved mentors.

Their son got married. He remembers the joy that they both felt when their Jed married Josh and Donna's daughter.

Then, it came time to leave the White House once more.

She continued in Senate, he wrote a book. She left Senate around the time that they became grandparents for the first time.

After that, the two of them decided to enjoy their golden years and they sailed around the Caribbean, just as he always wanted to.

They came home for Toby's funeral. The passing of their friend, hit home to them that the years were passing.

He made a vow to savour the rest of his life.

Their fortieth anniversary came and he realized that he loved her more now than he had the day he married her. Some things just got better with age.

Soon after that he gave his only daughter's hand in marriage to the man she loved.

Then, another hard moment came. Josh's heart gave out at the age of eighty-one, a few days later Donna passed away quietly in her sleep joined him. Josh and Donna's passing reminded them once more of how old they were now. They vowed to enjoy the time they had left together. To never let another moment pass them by.

So they did things they had talked about doing, they didn't want to have any regrets.

Then, then suddenly one day, she was gone.

He watched her go, not really believing it. But it was true.

She was gone and now he was the last member of that time still alive. He was the last member of his generation of the extended family they had created so along ago. Their children still lived, but it wasn't same.

Still, of all of them, he knew he'd miss her the most. She'd been a part of him for so long, how would he live without her?

He looked at the fresh grave once more, still finding it hard to believe that it was her. But it was.

After all these years, Ainsley Anne Hayes Seaborn was gone, and Sam didn't know what he would do without her.

The End


End file.
